gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Rei Serio
Note: Subject of article is also called Persona Persona (Persona ペルソナ?) was known as Rei Serio (Serio Rei 芹尾零?) when he was a child. Persona is a mysterious teacher who wears a mask at all times. He is the moderator of the Dangerous Ability Class. He was voiced by Miki Shinichiro in the anime. Appearance ::::: Persona is very pale with spiky black hair and cold eyes. He wears a plain white masquerade-like mask. He also wears rings on each of his fingers and an earring which acts as an Alice controlling device. His earring turned out to be broken by Mikan Sakura in the New Year's Flower Princess Party arc. It was fixed, then broken again after his argument with Nobara Ibaragi. He wears a lot of black, which applies to his clothes, nail polish, high heeled shoes, and lipstick. Without his Alice restraints, Persona appears to be rotted. This appears to be the reason why he was called or known to be a "monster." Background Persona was abandoned by his parents because of his Alice and it having been spread all over his body due to poor control. He was then taken into the Academy and locked in the same room Aoi Hyuga was later in the series. Persona was known as a "monster" and would grab at passerby's through what is thought to be a ventilation hole or small window connecting his prison to the outside world, inflicting them with his Alice. A victim who survived was Subaru Imai because of his Healing Alice. Only one person visited him and that would be Izumi Yukihira , Mikan's father, because Persona's Alice could easily be negated by the Nullification Alice he had. Izumi went on to name him "Rei Serio," as his parents never bothered to. One day when Rei was in the sixth grade, Izumi introduced him to a high school Yuka who put Izumi's Nullification Alice stone in him after Izumi had told her about his past. This causes some of the marks on his body to fade, making him and Izumi both happy, being a step further in their goal to have him out of the prison. However, the Kuonji releases Persona (Rei) from his prison and tells him that his Alice is great and gives him the idea that Izumi never cared for him and it was his fault that Rei was locked away. When Izumi comes to take Rei away back to his cell, Rei confronts him with the false facts. To his shock, Izumi says that he felt that Rei wasn't ready yet for the outside world. Rei tells him that he does not want to go back and uses his Alice on Izumi. Izumi is unable to counter it due to its immense power with Rei's feelings of betrayal in proportion to its intensity, and starts to get the effects of Rei's alice. This scares Rei and Izumi dies from the power of Rei's Alice. Rei regretted it immediately, even crying in shock and disbelief that he had killed Izumi. After a while, during Yuka's escape, he is seen to be treated harshly by Kuonji, who had, based on what he said, been locking him in another room. Persona, in the end, suffered a maligned treatment as a "monster" even though he hadn't intentionally caused harm to others. He and Luna then visit an ill Kuonji in the hospital and like Luna Koizumi chooses to stay by the his side. Over the next several years, Kuonji filled his head with twisted facts about the use of Alices and how to treat the students with dangerous Alices, causing Persona to become cruel and corrupted. As a high schooler, Persona would meet a toddler Nobara who he dared that she shouldn't touch him or she will become like him. Nobara ignores his warning, touches his hand and he walks her into the Academy. Once enrolled, she also gave him her picked flower and it didn't die when Persona touched it. Nobara saw him shed a tear when the flower did not die. Nobara's kindness formed a soft spot in his heart and she became the only person he ever treated with care and affection. Persona would later join with Narumi and Misaki in an attempt to get Natsume to enroll in the academy. However, unlike Narumi and Misaki's gentle requests, Persona coldly demanded for Natsume and said it was for his best interest. He later planted an Alice stone in the Hyuga residence and after Aoi found it, she fell ill and lost control of her Alice and burned their village. This caused Natsume to be enrolled in the academy and Persona threatened him to do dangerous missions for the academy or else Aoi will suffer even more. Persona pressured Natsume to do dangerous missions and accompanied him. If Natsume disobeyed, Persona physically and emotionally abused him until he learned from his mistake. Story Welcome To Alice Academy He is first shown looking for Natsume Hyuga who is hiding from him. He is called The Mask by middle school students bullying Mikan and they call for him to punish Natsume, but it is unsuccessful. Persona's next appearance is him being the substitute teacher for Makihara under the Kuonji's orders, named Serio, to figure out why Natsume has changed. When Natsume confronts him, seeing through his disguise, he comments on how he was amazed that Natsume sat quietly during a test, even though there it would do nothing, since Natsume has no home to go to. Persona explains that he was ordered to see the little kitten (Mikan) who changed Natsume's eyes. Natsume asks why they made her his partner and he responds that this wasn't planned to happen, while rotting a flower with his Alice. Central Town Natsume sees Persona unmasked among a crowd of people with a malicious grin. This encounter reminds Natsume that he is unable to have friends to care for. Christmas Ball He comes to pick up Nobara who has just become friends with Mikan. Nobara becomes sadden when meeting with him as she is reminded that she is surrounded by darkness. Persona disguises himself as a woman fortuneteller and on orders by Kuonji effects Narumi with his Alice. New Year's Flower Princess Party Mikan would become one of his victims with the use of his Alice. He deliberately infected her when she tried to protect Nobara and Aoi from him. He taunts at her for getting herself involved and that her getting infected was an "accident," causing Natsume to get angry. When he infects her for the last time, he sees Izumi's spirit behind Mikan and tells him not to get his hands dirtied any longer. This makes Persona so shocked that he breaks his control device earring resulting his Alice to spread over his skin. He barricaded himself in his room and noted that the incident was "like parent, like child." Mikan fell seriously ill afterwards and was in a state between life and death. Later on, it was revealed Subaru Imai had also been a victim and is the only one to have survived Persona's Alice. Therefore, the school administration appoints him to cure Mikan's illness. When Mikan is in the hospital, Shuichi Sakurano notices an Alice stone Mikan's hand. It turns out Mikan's secret Stealing Alice draws out Persona's Alice and turned it into a stone. Sports Festival Persona approaches Mikan, taking off his mask to glare at her as he did in her nightmare, and has papers to put her under custody for the incident that had involved her falling during the Cheerleading Competition. High School Division Escape When Natsume helps Mikan escape from Kuonji and the Dangerous Ability Class, Persona is angered when Nobara refuses to trap Mikan with her alice and throws his mask at her, hurt that he treated Nobara special than other Dangerous Ability students, and yet she betrayed him. Persona has decided to capture Nobara and give her a life she will regret. He, Rui Amane and Hajime Yakumo are easily able to find Nobara when she freezes the pursuers. He comments on how strong Nobara's alice is since she shouldn't be able to use her Alice so strongly if she isn't hypnotized. As Nobara tells Persona to stop letting people out because he is afraid to be hurt, Persona sees this as pity and is angered. After Nobara freezes both Rui and Hajime, she and Persona fight one-on-one where she tells him that she will be last person he uses his alice on. As Nobara continues to talk, Persona becomes further irritated and can't take it any longer when she speaks about Izumi. This reminder of that painful memory has him use his Mark of Death Alice on her, but surprisingly, Nobara grabs on to his hand and says, "I will always be by your side." Confused, Persona has a mental breakdown that causes his earring to break, resulting in his Alice to affect his skin and collapse. Nobara then holds him in her arms and announces to everyone that she will protect Persona from the Kuonji. Final Arc As Nobara lays in the hospital, Persona is shown greatly distressed. He realizes that he had done terrible things to her and others. He leaves a withered flower by Nobara's hospital room and walks away. The next day, Persona follows his Dangerous Ability class along to visit Nobara in the hospital. Persona approches Nobara's injured body and places his hand on the glass container. Yoichi Hijiri sees Nobara's spirit reach for his hand and caress Persona's face gently while crying, meaning she holds no ill will towards him for her illness and wishes to comfort him. He is at the hospital when Mikan escapes and uses her Stealing Alice to save Nobara's life. Although ordered to help capture Mikan, he goes against Kuonji's orders and decides to help her in gratitude for saving Nobara. He asks Mikan to let him help her and tells her that he is remorseful of his past actions. With Nobara's words, Mikan finds it in her heart to forgive Persona for the death of her father and the abuse of Natsume and others. Persona offers to help her find Kuonji and is willing to sacrifice his life to protect her. Mikan accepts his offer but rejects the idea of sacrificing his life for her, and says that she will protect him because it is what her father would want. When they are attacked by the Punishment Team, he uses his Alice to defeat them and even takes numerous stab wounds to protect Mikan. While fleeing to reach Natsume, Persona, after losing a lot of blood from the stab wounds, tells Mikan to go without him because he is too weak. After she thanks him and teleports away, he is saved from the Punishment Team by the Dangerous Ability class students. Relieved, Persona loses conciousness. Persona lays hospitalized from his wounds beside Nobara and cries tears of relief when the news of Kuonji being defeated spread all over the Academy. Before departing, he tenderly touches Nobara's cheek without waking her up. He has a discussion with Kazumi Yukihira about him being a harm to the student body and had decided to atone for his sins. After one last look of Mikan in her classroom smiling with her friends, he steps out of the gates to Alice Academy. Alice Persona has the Mark of Death (Corrosion) Alice that has him leave marks on anyone who touches him and also leaves a cross under his left eye. These marks will get worse if the person keeps touching Persona or if the marks continue to spread and worsen as time passes. Subaru, Mikan, Narumi, and Nobara are the only known four people to have been saved when infected by his Alice. Unfortunately, Izumi could not survive from it. It is later revealed in the final arc while he is escaping with Mikan that he can rot away not just living things, but buildings and floors as well. The 25.5 Fanbook's name of his Alice is different from 7.5 Fanbook's translation of "Mark of Death," changing it to "Corrosion." Gallery Rei Serio's Gallery Trivia *His name, Persona, means a character an actor takes in Italian. The meaning of Persona can also be Mask, which possibly refers to the white mask Persona is commonly seen in. *Persona and Yoichi Hijiri share the same birthday, April 13th. Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Alice Category:Mark of Death Alice Category:Teacher Category:Gakuen Alice Staff Category:Nullification Alice